


Awakening

by Coby_Thinks



Series: Starlight [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alien AU, Amputation, Food mentions, I mean, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Injuries, Possible future Logince, Some of em are aliens, Space Travel AU gone wrong, cuz... I'm a slut for Logince, death mentions, etc - Freeform, i dunno, its rough, some are humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coby_Thinks/pseuds/Coby_Thinks
Summary: Logan groaned, eyes cracking open in response to the light overhead. He reached up, trying to rub his eyes, and accidentally knocked his glasses to the ground. What? Logan opened his eyes again to find that he was still in the sleeper pod, standing vertical. That was the only familiar thing about this situation.WARNINGS: Death mentions (un-named characters), injuries, blood, amputation, food mentions, bickering, angst (ofc there's angst. I'm the fucking angst kind, dude.)
Relationships: n/a
Series: Starlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774246
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Awakening

Logan groaned, eyes cracking open in response to the light overhead. He reached up, trying to rub his eyes, and accidentally knocked his glasses to the ground. What? Logan opened his eyes again to find that he was still in the sleeper pod, standing vertical. That was the only familiar thing about this situation.

The straps around his chest and legs were the only thing keeping Logan from falling out onto the ground, as the lid of his pod had vanished. No, Logan noted the jagged edges along the sides of his pod. It had been shattered. 

Around the pod, where Logan expected to see the deck of a ship, there were trees. Not trees he’d ever seen before, but that was all he could figure to call them. Logan’s eyes widened when he realized he’d been breathing in this foreign lands air for who knows how long and was still alive.

The air felt like air from the earth, actually. But this definitely wasn’t earth. So where was he? All he could remember was falling asleep at the beginning of the-

“Hey, there’s another one!” Logan nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice from behind his pod. “Come on, maybe they survived!”

“Yes, I’m sure they did.” a sarcastic voice drawled, two sets of footsteps approaching. Logan opened his mouth, licking his lips in an attempt to moisturize them. It didn’t work well, but he managed to croak out one word.

“Hello?”

“By the beard of Zeus!” the first voice cried. “We’ll be there shortly, fellow traveler! Don’t try to talk too much before Janus gives you water!” 

Thank god, they had water. In a few moments, two people dressed similarly to Logan came around to the front of the sleeper pod, which Logan suddenly realized was hanging five feet off the ground as it was tangled in some kind of vine or cable.

“We’ll get you down.” the second person, Janus, declared. “Are your hands free?”

Logan went to hold out his arms, only to realize that his right was trapped in the crumpled side of the pod and that he couldn't feel it at all. That wasn’t good.

“One.” Logan winced at the raspiness. What was going on? He was most certainly in shock, which had to be the only reason he hadn’t noticed the troubling injury before. He became aware of some panicked whispers before the first climbed onto Janus’s shoulders to look up at Logan closer.

“Hey, I’m Roman!” the person said, pressing a canteen of water into Logan’s hand. Logan drank some gratefully, careful not to overindulge, before responding.

“Logan,” he whispered. “I was on a space shuttle, supposed to be going to-”

“To the second earth.” Roman nodded. “Us too. That’s Janus,” he added unnecessarily, pointing downward.

“Hurry up! You’re heavy!” Janus hissed. Logan frowned.

“I’m willing to assist in getting down however possible,” he said slowly. “But it seems my right arm is badly injured. I’m not sure how useful it will be.”

“Hold on, we’ll get you down,” Roman said before jumping off the others' shoulders.

“Hey, Logan!” Janus called up a moment later. “You won’t see us for a minute, but we’ll be right back okay? Sit tight.”

“Alright.” Logan let out a shaky breath, trying to ignore the facts of what happened catching up to him.

A crash. That’s what had happened. A horrible accident. From what he’d heard when the two approached, many others had perished in the accident. There were only a hundred people on that shuttle, and only fifty were in sleeper pods at a time. How many could have survived? How many would be uninjured? He glanced down toward his arm and winced at the sight. There couldn't be someone who wasn’t injured, no matter how together Roman and Janus seemed to be.

Logan turned his head away from the arm, closing his eyes. He had to stay calm. He didn’t know how bad this was, and he was suspended five feet in the air. If he panicked, it would just make everything worse.

“Okay, you might get bumped around in a second. Everything okay?”

“Alright,” Logan repeated, unable to say anything else. 

The pod swung forward, jolting Logan and causing agony to tear through his right arm and shoulder. He gasped, gritting his teeth to prevent himself from screaming. The pod swayed a few other times, and then he felt the pod hit the ground.

“Okay - be careful!” Janus snapped. The pod tilted backward and he gasped in a panic, but it gently settled so he was lying on his back.

Janus and Roman re-appeared above him, Janus immediately walking to his right side to investigate his wounds. Roman gently pressed the glasses back to Logan’s face.

As he’d expected, both of the others were battered and bandaged up. Janus gently prodded Logan’s shoulder, drawing a pained hiss from his lips.

“You, my friend.” Janus sighed sadly. “Are screwed.”

“We are not just gonna let him die!” Roman protested, throwing his hands in the air. 

“I never said he was gonna die, I said he was screwed.” Janus rolled his eyes. “Geez.” 

“I appreciate your concern,” Logan said in annoyance. “But can you please try and get me out of this box?”

“Roman, I’m gonna find some more bandages.” Janus stood up. “Start working on the straps - but don’t touch his arm. I’ll be back in a second.”

“Sure thing.” Roman gave the other a dramatic salute and Janus vanished. Then he turned back, frowning slightly as he looked at the straps holding Logan down. “Is your arm the only thing that’s injured?”

“I’m unsure,” Logan said, taking a deep breath. “Not much, I think.”

“Alright.” Roman pulled out a jagged piece of metal, started to cut through the lowest strap on Logan’s legs. “Don’t move - this is really sharp.”

“Obviously.” Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes.

“Anyway,” Roman chattered as he worked Logan free. “I’m Roman, but I already told you that. Back on earth, I was an actor, writer, and singer. I was drafted for the colony. What about you?”

“I… drafted?” Logan rubbed his eyes again, baffled. “You had no choice?”

“I mean, I didn’t ask.” Roman frowned again. “But you didn’t know about the draft? Why were you on the ship?”

“I’m a scientist,” Logan explained. “A chemical engineer. I helped to design the sleeper pods and I was meant to be sure the new earth was safe to live on - which, apparently, it is seeing as we aren’t dead.”

“Oh, wow!” Roman’s face lit up. “That’s so cool! Sorry, all your pods got ruined…”

“It’s not your fault.” Logan rolled his eyes. “Obviously there was a flaw in the shuttle or the flight plans. We got too close to this planet and the gravity pulled us in, rendering all controls basically useless. I’m just surprised we’re alive, as they rejected my failsafe design for the pods in case of a crash like this.”

“Really?” Roman sat back, wiping his forehead before starting on the final strap. “Why’d they do that?”

“Money,” Logan sighed. “Time. Ease. They were confident in themselves that we wouldn’t crash.”

“Ironic,” Janus said, returning with his arms full of battered supplies. “So you helped spearhead the whole mission, huh?”

“Not really.” Logan sighed. “I’d have liked to assist more, but they didn’t think I had much to say in regards to planning. All I did was secure a place on the shuttle for myself, and keep the sleepers alive until now. Or, at least you two.”

“Ah, that’s not your fault either.” Roman protested. “How are we supposed to get you outta this, though? It’s… got your arm pretty good.”

“Move.” Janus shoved Roman to the side and Roman huffed, running a hand through his hair. “Can you feel your fingertips, Logan?” Logan hesitated, trying to move them. He felt… nothing.

“No.”

“Wrist?”

“No…” Logan took a few deep breaths, trying not to panic.

“Forearm?” Janus’s worried expression did nothing to quell Logan’s fear.

“No.”

“Elbow?”

“...I’m afraid not.” Logan closed his eyes. “I cannot feel anything past my shoulder - which is quite numb aside from the pain.”

“Well that’s not good.” Janus sighed, shoulders falling. “I think your arm might have been amputated, and the only reason you haven’t bled to death is the fact you’re still in the pod.”

Oh. Wonderful.

“What?!” Roman demanded. Logan opened his eyes to see him throw his hands in the air. “What the hell are we supposed to do, then? I’m not a fucking doctor!”

“I am.” Janus rolled his eyes. “Or, I was gonna be. Then I got drafted. But I think I can…” he bit his lip uncertainly. “I dunno. Can you feel this?” he reached to touch a place on Logan’s upper arm, and Logan grimaced as a bolt of pain shot through it.

Oh, wait.

“Yes…” his eyes widened. “I-I mean, that was incredibly painful. But, yes. I felt it.”

“Okay.” Janus stretched, taking a deep breath. “Roman, look around for any more bandages or water. I don't need you here to bug me. Logan, this is gonna hurt.”

“It already does.” Logan pointed out, hissing in pain. Roman hurried off, and Janus started to inspect Logan’s shoulder more. Logan closed his eyes, but that didn’t stop his shoulder from throbbing whenever Janus touched it.

Before Janus could do much else, however, a panicked shout rang from the direction had gone in.

Logan’s eyes snapped open and Janus stood, staring into the trees.

“Roman?” he called cautiously, hand curling into a fist. Logan peered up at him worriedly, wishing he could move to see what was going on. “What the hell?”

“What is it?” Logan demanded. Janus didn’t answer, instead, he just stared, and Logan heard footsteps approaching. More than one pair. “What is it?”

“Roman, what the hell!” Janus snapped. “What the fuck are they?”

“Uh…”

“Calm down, will ya?” a third, strangely accented voice snapped. “We’re trying to help!”

“They’re scared.” another said, voice a bit softer. “You can’t blame them, V.”

“Yeah, well I didn’t ask for them to crash their stupid ship.” 

The first sighed, and a figure appeared in Logan’s range of vision. At first glance, it looked like a human. Except for the deep, almost purple hue of its skin. The person - Logan wasn’t sure what to call them - looked down at him in surprise.

“There’s another one. God, how many of you weirdos actually survived?”

“Just us three.” Roman’s nervous voice replied. “Um… we didn’t know people already lived here…”

“Roman, shut up!” Janus hissed. “Back off, too!” he pushed the person away. “In case you can’t tell, I was in the middle of trying to stop Logan from dying!”

“I’m not dying.” Logan protested.

“You will if we move you and dislodge the metal without a tourniquet!” 

“You didn’t say he could die!” Roman squawked, obviously starting to panic. 

“Everyone just calm down.” the other strange person stepped between Janus and the first. Their skin, instead of purple, was a surprisingly bright blue. “We aren’t going to hurt you or anything - we were sent here to see if there were any survivors and we’re going to help you.”

“Sent?” Janus asked suspiciously.

“Oh, back off!” purple snarled, shoving Janus away and crouching to look at Logan’s shoulder. “How the fuck are you still alive?”

“How do you know English?” Logan asked instead of giving an answer he didn’t know. “How many of you are there - oh, this is fascinating!”

“You’re this close to death,” purple held up his fingers a centimeter apart. “And you wanna know how we know English? You guys are the ones that sent a stupid satellite with a bunch of information about you into space. We know all the languages you sent.”

“Really?” Logan stared at him. “That’s incredible! I don’t even-”

“Logan, you’re a nerd,” Janus muttered. “Well then, people from the forest, would you mind helping us not kill him?”

“Of course!” blue said cheerfully. Then he glanced at purple and said something in a rapid, confusing language. Purple responded, and after a few minutes of this, they switched back to English. “I’m Patton, this is Virgil. And we can help you get your friend out of that metal thing. That’s what you wanna do, right?”

“Yes.” Janus rolled his eyes.

“You three just need to not try and kill us,” Virgil muttered. “And we’ll have to quarantine you until we make sure you don’t have any diseases when we get back. But first, we’ll help Logan.”

“We just need to make a tourniquet around here,” Janus said, grudgingly joining Virgil and pointing to the place. “Then it’ll be safer to move him and inspect the damage more thoroughly.”

“Right.” 

Logan closed his eyes again, gritting his teeth as the excruciating process began. He’d like to say he was good with pain, and that he barely felt it.

But he actually passed out, so that would be a complete lie.

* * *

When he came back to himself, Logan was no longer stuck inside the crumbled sleeper pod. And he wasn’t in the strange forest, either. He was lying on a stiff mattress, staring at the ceiling of what appeared to be some kind of hospital room.

“There he is.” 

Logan blinked blearily up at the other two humans, who were cleaner and had their own injuries bandaged and taken care of.

“How are you feeling, Logan?” Roman asked, looking up from where he fiddled with something Logan couldn't see. 

“How do you think he’s feeling, dumbass? He just nearly-”

“I’m fine.” Logan sighed, trying to sit up only to find he was restrained in his reclining position. “Wh- hey!”

“You kept moving around,” Janus explained, adjusting one of the restraints to be more comfortable on Logan’s wrist. “Nearly tore your stitches out, so they strapped you down.”

“Ah.” Logan took a deep breath, moving his head enough to look at his injured arm.

That is… where his arm used to be.

“What the hell!?” He yelped upon seeing the limb - ending just above where his elbow had been. “Y-You let them amputate my arm? Why on earth-”

“They locked us in here and took you someplace else, alright?” Janus shot back. “It's not like we’re the ones calling the shots in this situation. Besides, you’re alive aren’t you?”

“But-”

“Oh, hush, specs.” Roman pushed Janus to the side. “You too, J.D. Try these on?”

“M-my glasses?” Logan blinked a few times as Roman slipped the frames onto his face. That must have been what Roman was messing with. The room and his companions came into sharper focus, though the frames were still slightly bent. 

“I cannot believe you’re so calm,” Janus grumbled at the two of them.

“I can’t believe Logan’s gone this long without properly seeing my gorgeous face!” Roman shot back, beaming down at Logan. To be fair, Roman was quite attractive. He was battered and bruised, yes, but attractive all the same. 

“Do neither of you understand that we’re at the complete mercy of some alien race who could totally kill us at any moment?!” Janus demanded, pulling Roman away from the bed and glaring at him. “We’re totally fucked!”

“They didn’t kill us, though.” Roman pointed out. “They saved Logan. They gave us cookies.”

“Cookies?”

“You aren’t allowed to eat solid food yet.” Janus snapped at Logan, rolling his eyes. “And that’s not the point! We have no idea what these guys are capable of, and-”

“They’re capable of making some pretty good cookies, that’s for sure,” Roman mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, drawing a chuckle from Logan that made him smile.

“You are insufferable.” Janus seethed, turning to glower at Logan. “Don’t encourage him!”

“I’m not completely calm, Janus.” Logan sighed. “I’m actually quite stressed, and in case you didn’t notice I just lost my dominant hand. So yes, I think I will encourage him. Roman is lightening the mood and keeping us all from falling into hysteria.”

“Aha! Victory!”

“But don’t be quite so fast to trust these people, Roman,” Logan added gently. “Janus is right about us not knowing what will happen next.”

“I’m still taking this as a win, but fine.” Roman held up his hands and chuckled softly. Janus sighed heavily.

“Alright, well since we’re obviously stuck here until we either die or - less likely - these people let us out, what are we supposed to do now?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Do you want more? I've planned this to be a whole series but if you don't want more just let me know and I'll abandon it all.
> 
> Love you all,  
> -Coby


End file.
